


归来

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 时间线为 仿生人暴力革命路线之后一场别样的“重逢”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 14





	归来

康纳去到底特律的时候他刚满15岁不久，这是他有生以来最长的一段旅途。

从洛杉矶到底特律，三千公里，他攒下的钱不多，只够他飞到丹佛，剩下的路程都靠搭顺风车。但是越接近底特律，越没什么人往那边去，最后仅剩不到10小时的路程，他却足足等了三天才找到一个愿意搭他前往的司机。

最后，在11月5日的中午，他到达了底特律，这个他为此足足策划了三年的城市。

三年前他在医院的病床上醒来，那天是11月10日，是三千公里外的底特律，异常仿生人在领袖马库斯的带领下发动自由革命的日子，但这一切他并不知道，他睁开眼睛，茫然的望着白色房顶，随之响起的是护士惊喜的呼声。

那天他12岁，距离那场把他变成植物人的车祸过去了整整3年，他瘦骨嶙峋的躺在病床上，睁着眼看着这个熟悉而又陌生的世界，听着各种声音叫他的名字——

“康纳！”

医生们说这是个奇迹，谁也没料想过在深度昏迷了这样久以后他能醒过来，他的父母抱着他痛哭，护士忙着测量他的生命体征，所有人都在惊喜和忙乱中度过了整个夜晚，并没人有心思关注那场几千里外的革命。

所以直到三天以后，他才从病房电视的屏幕上第一次听到“异常仿生人”这个词。

那时候他已经恢复了些力气，意识清醒，能说话，能自己进食，甚至可以试着站起来，除了虚弱一些，他各项指标都跟常人几乎没什么两样，就像医生所说的——“如同上帝突然将他的灵魂还给了他”。

他坐在轮椅上，看着吵得沸沸扬扬的新闻报道中那场被称为“人类灾难”的战争，看着那些额角闪着光圈的仿生人和被摧毁的模控生命广告牌，男孩连睫毛都没眨了一下。

“底特律”

这个城市的名字让他心脏重重跳动了一下。

我总有一天要去那里看看，他对自己说。

然后他花了三年的时间来准备这件事。

他是偷偷溜的，从他苏醒后，父母对他宝贝得紧，生怕他再遭遇什么不测，他用了半年的时间来完成康复锻炼，又在家休养了半年，一年后他复学，才有机会开始偷偷开始为他的计划做准备：攒零花钱、查资料、策划线路…

在这三年的时间里，那场轰轰烈烈的革命早已经告一段落，实际上人类与仿生人的暴力冲突只持续了不到5个月，也并没有如同预测中最坏结果一样发展成全国规模的内战，深陷经济危机冲击下的美国政府没有财力支持长久的战争，冲突的最终结局是人类遗弃了底特律这座城市。

这是以仿生人领袖们占领贝尔岛，掌握了模控生命重要的生产线和技术核心为标志的，在那之后，人类纷纷撤离，政府一边宣布停战并开启“和谈”，一边将时间和战力放在销毁其他地区的仿生人上。不过尽管如此，仍有不少数量的“Deviants”躲过了人类的销毁，从四面八方逃往底特律，那里成了副其实的“仿生人之城”。

但出乎意料的是，也许是因为原材料的有限，也许是别的什么原因，这些占据了这座城市的新物种们并没有选择继续向外扩张，他们停下了与人类争斗的脚步，甚至同意接受和谈，但他们拒绝将底特律再交还给人类，城市的边境被封锁，交通中断，人类和仿生人就这样进入了一种微妙的对峙状态。

再后来，当那场战争的硝烟渐渐散去，血与火的记忆渐渐被模糊，一些人类或者出于好奇，以及一些别的什么原因，开始偷偷潜回到底特律，他们将这视作一种“冒险”，这种“刺激”的行为甚至相当长一段时间内在年轻人之中很风靡，甚至有人发布了“潜行攻略”，这情况一直持续到2040年初，一对情侣在底特律遇害，政府怀疑是仿生人所为，但却找不到证据，那对可怜人看上去就像是自己失足坠楼，最后政府只能加强了管制，不允许这种“好奇心害死猫”的行为再出现。

也因此，康纳的计划被迫推迟了将近半年，不过最终他还是找到了办法。

11月初，借着学校旅行的名义，15岁男孩独自一人离开了洛杉矶。

底特律其实也并不是完全没有人类居住的，尽管政府一再下令所有人类撤离，但依然有部分人选择了留在那里，留下的人类自然有他们的生存之道，他们并不仇视仿生人，据说他们之中甚至有跟仿生“结婚”的，但人类是血肉之躯，“留守者”们需要食物、药品、必要的生活用品，于是便有了一部分人做起了这个生意，将必需品运送到底特律，跟那里的人交易。

康纳搭车的司机亚当斯就是这样的一个人。

凭良心说，亚当斯是个不错的黑人青年，热情、善良，但跟大多数人类一样，他对于底特律的那些仿生人们并没多少好感，三分讨厌，六分忌惮，还有一分留给了他对于金钱的妥协。

所以他对于康纳非要去底特律这样的行为表示不解，在他看来这种行为“很无聊”而且“极其危险”，他途中几次企图劝说康纳放弃这计划，别拿自己的命找刺激，因为——“那些家伙对人类可没那么多善意，他们不会忘记仇恨”。

但康纳拒绝了。

他清楚自己为什么非要坚持去底特律，他不是好奇，不是为了找刺激，更不是像推特上那些网红们是为了炒作，他有他自己的理由，他必须去那里一趟，也许这是从他醒来的那一刻就决定了的。

最终，亚当斯在底特律的边界将他交给了来接应物资的安妮医师。

安妮.葛兰西是个五十多岁的女人，温和美丽，她留在这里的原因是因为她的丈夫和女儿都长眠于此，她希望能继续陪伴他们，所以对于十五岁男孩这个冒失而执着的行为，安妮女士并没表示出不屑。

“去吧孩子，总要有点什么非做不可的事情，人活着才有意思。”

她将男孩头上的毛线帽子戴好，在他包里放上能量棒和水，并叮嘱他晚上一定要回到这里来，明天她会安排车将他送走。

根据安妮为他规划的路线，康纳一个人顺着那条著名的八英里街往前走，周围的一切都让他感觉新奇，却又不敢太过明显的表现出来，偶尔有仿生人从他身边走过，他忍不住会偷偷的去看他们，他们看起来和他在电视里看到的不太相同，基本上可以说跟人类没什么两样，其中大部分的额角已经没有了光圈，穿着各式各样的衣服，他们有时会交谈，但更多时候他们会伸出手握住对方的手腕。

有意思极了！

康纳背着包好奇的走着，为了避免被发现，他很少搭公交或是计程车，连走路的步伐都尽量保持一致的距离，他努力让自己看上去像一个“自由仿生人”。

他去了哈特广场，去了大使桥还有那个被视为圣地的教堂，但也有些地方安妮叮嘱过是不能去的，比如贝尔岛。

就这样，直到这个城市被灯光覆盖，贪玩的孩子才想起来他该回去了，然而，当他低头往手机上看路线图的时候才发现光屏上什么也没有，一片漆黑！

怎么会这样呢？电量明明应该是满的，他出门前才确认过，手机也从没出现过任何问题，为什么会突然坏掉了呢？

这下可就糟了！没有手机，他根本找不到回去的路，去问路？这是不理智的，仿生人们从不迷路，去问路等于承认了自己是一个外乡来的人类，尽管安妮说那些仿生人通常不会主动攻击人类，但康纳还是不敢大意。

他凭着记忆往回走，却越走越乱，每条街道感觉都差不多，每个路口看上去都很眼熟，他在脑子里拼命回忆之前查过的资料，底特律还有哪些街区有人类居住，哪些街区不能乱闯，但却怎么也记不清楚。

临近深夜后气温开始下降，深秋的底特律很不友好的下起雨来，在这种坏天气里连仿生人都不愿意在室外多停留，男孩哆哆嗦嗦的裹紧灰色薄外套漫无目的的走着，为了不暴露人类身份，他穿得不多，毕竟仿生人不会怕冷，背包里仅有的几根能量棒也已经在3小时前吃掉了，寒冷让他单薄的身体开始发僵，这样下去等不到他找回安妮的住处去他就会被冻死街头了……

对不起爸爸、妈妈…男孩绝望的垂着头漫无目的的走着，他开始为自己的冒失而后悔，猜测着等他的尸体被发现时媒体会怎样去渲染这个“重大事件”，直到……他嗅到一丝食物的香味……

食物？对，没错，是食物，有点像烤过头了的面包，还有一些酒的味道！

饥饿让人的嗅觉变得异常灵敏，男孩深吸了两口气，抬头往四周看了看，这一带有些老旧，从周围破破烂烂的招牌和地上灯箱的残骸来看，以前应该条酒吧街，但现在显然已经跟其他街道一样变得残破衰败，大部分店铺都大门紧锁，橱窗玻璃被砸烂，周围墙壁上还残留一些“革命”时期的痕迹，只唯一有一间屋子还透出灯光，康纳可以确定，香味是从那间屋子里传出来的。

他小心翼翼的走近去，越接近，他就越能确定自己的猜测，这间房子跟别的都不一样，康纳几乎都能感受到从墙壁里透出的温暖，两旁的玻璃橱窗虽然被砸出蛛网样，但也还算还完整，还被人用木板从里面加固过，康纳踮起脚从那些木板的缝隙之间往里望去，隐约看见一只大狗的尾巴摇了摇，以及一头灰白的头发……

狗？！还有人类？！

男孩兴奋起来，他认定这里住在的一定是人类，仿生人通常不会养狗，也不会吃烤面包！

求生欲令他顾不上许多礼节，扑在门上重重的拍了拍——

“有人在吗？可以给我开一下门吗？”

“汪！”

很明显屋子里传来一声低沉的犬吠，但没有人回应他，门也没开。

他只能再次拍了拍门，怯生生的请求：“求您了，能让我进去吗？”

这一次，他听见一些声响，椅子挪动的声音，然后门上一个小探视窗打开了，他看见一双眼睛，像海一样湛蓝，那是一双人类的眼睛。

“拜托……”

他踮起脚扶着门，随着亮光一起从小窗口里透出的一点点暖气让他看到了希望，他眼巴巴的望着门后那双眼睛，期望着对方能将门打开，但是没有，仅仅一秒，那扇小窗户又关上了。

“走开！”

他听见屋里的人粗声粗气的说。

“别这样！先生！先生求您了！我是人类，我很冷！拜托让我进去吧！”

光亮和温暖的消失让男孩慌乱起来，他不停的拍打着门板恳求着，希望那人能动一丝丝恻隐之心，然而，回答他的是一声不耐烦的怒吼——

“滚开！”

他被这声音吓到了，不敢再吭声，只能咽了一口唾沫，沮丧的转过身去。

听起来很凶，或许他不是个好人，我最好别再去惹他，也许他是个凶徒、杀人犯什么的……男孩胡思乱想着，强迫自己离开那一点点微弱的希望重新回到雨里。

天气更加寒冷，冻雨已经渐渐的变成了雪花，康纳不指望再能找到什么人能收留他，只希望能在哪儿找个避风的角落先躲一躲，但命运并没善待于他，走不出十米，他看到前方的黑暗中出现些许微弱的蓝光，蓝光渐渐往前，当他看清楚那是什么的时候，男孩的心往下一沉——那是仿生人额角的LED灯。

安妮曾经告诫过他，如果遇到额角还留有灯圈的仿生人，最好离得远一些。

这些家伙始终保留着象征仿生人身份的灯圈，因为他们对人类的仇恨很深，他们并不愿意“成为人类”，所以如果被这些家伙发现了他是个从外面来的人类那可就麻烦了。

但现在他显然已无处可逃，围上来的仿生人有5、6个，高大而强壮，还拎着木棒，他们眼中的神情是充满敌意的，其中两人脸上和头上还有狰狞的疤痕，在黑夜里看起来显得更加可怕了。

“不、我不是…我没有恶意……”

康纳踉踉跄跄的退后，但并没人听他的解释，那些仿生人围了上来，一步步靠近，他甚至能看清他们手臂上斑驳的白色机体，本能驱使他转身就跑，但没跑几步，地上的废灯牌绊倒了他，他摔了下去，小腿被什么尖锐的东西划得剧痛，顾不上查看伤处，男孩转身就想爬起来，可是已经晚了，高大的阴影笼罩过来，他腿又疼又软，只能惊恐的往后缩，而就在这时…他身后的门打开了，一只手拎着他的领子几乎是把他提了起来。

“走开，别在我门口闹事。”

这声音很凶，但不是对他说的，他被揪着领子拎回屋子里，一个高大的身影挡在他前面，那些仿生人似乎对眼前这个须发皆白的男人十分忌惮，他们犹豫了不到三秒就往后退了，康纳听见他们之中有人不甘心的小声嘀咕了一声“安德森副警长”。

…

门被关上，男孩被抱到一张高脚椅上坐好。

“你是副警长？”

康纳好奇的看着正蹲下身查看他伤口的老男人，对方的动作明显停顿了一下，但没回答。

“这是你家吗？安德森副警长”

那动作又停滞了一秒。

“不要这样叫我。”

“那你叫什么名字？”

“这不关你的事。”

“……”

他真的很凶。

康纳于是便不再出声，乖乖的坐在椅子上任由对方剪开他的裤管查看，割伤他小腿的是废铁架的一段，冰冷尖锐，幸好牛仔裤很厚，没伤到骨头，只划破了些皮肉，男人动作娴熟的给他清创和消毒，涂抹了药膏后用防水胶带敷上。

“行了。”

他把他从椅子上拽下来，有些嫌弃的看了看男孩满身满脸的泥浆，康纳以为他下一步就会把自己赶走，再扔回雨地里去，像对待一只流浪猫，但是没有，离开了片刻以后，那个凶巴巴的男人拿着一团灰色的东西过来塞给他。

“去把你自己洗干净，小孩，别弄到伤口。”他指了指洗漱间，“明天我会送你走。”

那团灰色的东西是一件卫衣，印着底特律、警察之类的字母和徽章，后事柔软的纯棉织物让男孩感觉到了很真实的温暖，直到这时，他才相信自己是真的被留下来了，不会被冻死了。

“谢谢！”

他拿着衣服一瘸一拐的往洗漱间的方向蹦过去，好像唯恐对方改变主意，走到门口，才想起来回过头很礼貌的向那男人鞠了个躬。

“我不是小孩，”他说，“我叫康纳.施特恩，您可以叫我康纳。”

康纳。

有多久没听到这个名字了？

直到浴室的水声响起，汉克才发现自己在原地愣了有好几分钟了，相扑垂着尾巴慢吞吞踱过来，舔了舔他的脚背，老警探蹲下身揉了揉大狗的脑袋。

“他说他叫康纳。”

他用无人能听见的声音对圣伯纳犬说。

救这个男孩完全是在一念之间，他向来很讨厌这种拿自己性命找刺激的年轻人，就像上次那对情侣，他警告过他们，但没人愿意听他这个老头子的话，他也不想再多管闲事。

他知道刚才那几个仿生人看起来很凶，其实胆小得很，最多也只敢揍这孩子一顿而已，这样的熊孩子就该被好好教训一顿，才能让他们长点记性，但最终，他还是打开了门。

也许从他打开小窗，看到那双跟RK800一样蜜棕色的眼睛时，就注定了他不可能丢下他不管。

可他为什么偏偏叫康纳……

汉克蹒跚的回到半废弃的吧台后面，摸出那瓶所剩不多的黑羊，给自己倒了一杯。

康纳，RK800，他的搭档，已经离开整整三年了，他还记得三年前那孩子穿着他年轻时候的衣服离开的样子，他向他保证“副队长我一定会回来把衣服还你的”，但结果他没回来。

后来战争开始了，他得庆幸在这场战争开始之前他已经辞去了DPD的职务，这让他不需要再违心的用枪指着任何一个异常仿生人，再后来，战况愈演愈烈，这个在仿生人工业带动下重获生机的城市沦为了飘荡着血腥味和塑料燃烧的焦糊味的地狱，就连汉克在密歇根大道的房子也被汽油弹烧了——那扇厨房窗户到最后也没来得及修好。

很快，军队封锁了大街小巷，政府组织人们撤离底特律，而汉克选择了留下，尽管这里已经面目全非，大使桥的灯光不再亮起，不再有球赛也不会有盖瑞汉堡吃，但他还是选择了留下。

反正也只是等着把这所剩无几的生命耗尽而已，等着哪一天，俄罗斯轮盘的子弹穿透他的颅骨，在哪儿并不重要。

他带着相扑搬到了吉米酒吧，他的老友临走前把这里“托付”给了他，三年来他一直住在这里，一开始这里也常常被仿生人攻击，橱窗差点被砸碎，电路经常无端起火，但后来这样的事就没再发生了，他知道是谁的庇护——马库斯，那个救世主。

呵呵。

老警探冷笑了一下，他根本不需要这样的“善意”。

热水渐渐令冻僵的手脚暖和起来后，康纳才终于“活”了过来。

擦着滴水的头发走出来，本能令他一下子就嗅到了食物的香气——在吧台上，放着一块微波炉烤出来的速食披萨，还有一杯热牛奶。

“是给我的吗？”

男孩惊喜的问，老警探背对着他摆弄着那台“古董”游戏机，头都懒得回一下，但康纳知道无需回答，这一定是为他准备的。

“谢谢！！”

饥饿让他顾不上体面，抓起披萨就大快朵颐起来。

吃慢点，你快把自己噎死！

汉克皱了皱眉，依旧没转身，也没吭声。

男孩在补充了大半块披萨和一整杯牛奶以后终于放慢了吞咽，开始左顾右看打量起这个奇怪的“家”来。

这里完全不像一个家，这里更像个酒吧，也许它曾经就是个酒吧，男孩想起大门上残留的类似“吉米酒吧”字样的胶痕，但现在它被从中间隔开，分成了一间很小的卧室和一间堆放着横七竖八酒瓶子以及一张大沙发“客厅”，那只大狗就盘踞在沙发上，占掉了将近三分之二的面积，而它的主人则盘腿坐在沙发前的地毯上，专注的对付手里的游戏手柄，完全当这屋子里的另一个人不存在。

“喂……”

咽下最后一口披萨，康纳试着叫了他一声。

“汉克。”

对面传来一声沉闷的回答，尽管那头灰白头发连转都没往这边转半点，但康纳还是为着这回答而欣喜起来。

“汉克！”

他从吧台的高脚椅上跳下来，一瘸一拐的蹦过去，圣伯纳犬呼哧呼哧拍打着尾巴往旁边挪了一些，为客人让出了一席之地，康纳揉了揉它的大脑袋，得到一个湿哒哒的“吻”，痒痒的，他忍不住笑起来。

“这是你的狗吗？”

他问，但没有得到回答。

“它叫什么名字？”

依旧没有回答，被问者专注于那个黑色手柄上的按键，似乎那些标记着X和O的塑料按钮比什么都有趣。

但康纳并没因此而沮丧，他煞有兴致的仰着头继续打量这间屋子，但这儿很小，物品更是少得可以说是简陋，男孩企图在这儿找到什么有意思的痕迹，比如关于仿生人或者那场战争留下的痕迹之类的，但是没有，最终他只能再次将注意力转移到除他以外这里唯一有可能交流的人类身上来。

“汉克……”

他有些犹豫的开口，听到一声不耐烦的闷哼算是应答。

“你为什么留下来？”

他问。

回答他的是一片沉默和光屏上枪战游戏的射击声。

“你也跟安妮医生一样，有很重要的人在这里吗？”

他搂着自来熟把脑袋搁在他腿上的大狗脖子蹭了蹭，目光仍好奇的盯着汉克乱糟糟的头发和看起来很多天没修剪过的胡子，但他依然没得到回答。

“他们…那些仿生人，他们好像很怕你？”

康纳不甘心的又往汉克的方向凑近了一些，他猜想他依旧得不到回答，但没想到汉克突然扔掉了手柄，转身揪住了他的衣领——

“别企图打探我的事！”

别企图打探我的事！别像个没断奶的孩子指望着我给你讲什么睡前故事！我最讨厌你这种对什么都好奇的家伙…是的，最讨厌！总是喋喋不休问东问西，总是指手画脚说你不该吃这样高胆固醇的东西，总是说什么“你好像有心事”，总是想要猜度别人的心思……

有这么一秒，汉克后悔自己一时心软收留了这个小家伙，这孩子跟康纳太像了，不只是名字的问题，还有那双眼睛，还有叫他“安德森副警长”时候的语气…他一开始就该把他赶出去，或者开车把他扔回他的安妮医生那里去。

显然是被他吓到了，男孩不知道自己又说错了什么，张着嘴连呼吸都变得急促，汉克稍微有那么一点点后悔，也许他不该这么凶，但道歉是不可能的，他粗暴的抓着男孩的胳膊将他扯走。

“吃饱了就去睡觉！”

“我还不困！”

康纳一边被他拽得踉踉跄跄一边挣扎着反抗，但完全拧不过那双大手，就在他扒着卧室门框无济于事的嚷嚷着“我不想睡”的时候，有人敲响了小酒吧的门。

“安德森副队长，您在家吗？抱歉这么晚打扰您。”

门外传来的声音温和有礼，康纳一下子认了出来，毕竟这声音太多次出现在新闻之中，三年下来，连他都几乎快将那段演讲背熟了。

“哇！是马库斯！！”

男孩小小的惊呼了一声，随即就被野蛮的塞进了卧室。

“待着，别出来！”

还不容他反对，卧室门重重的关上了。

汉克慢吞吞的踱到门边，但却丝毫没有要打开门的打算。

“有事儿吗？救世主。”

他抱着手靠在门框上，语气中是毫不掩饰的嘲讽，门外的人显然完全没有介意人类毫不掩饰的不合作态度，又或者是早已经习惯。

“我听说今天有仿生人意图袭击一个人类男孩…”那声音停顿了几秒，又继续说到：“很抱歉发生这种事。”

汉克哼了一声，没表现出任何情绪。

“那孩子还好吗？你知道，我其实并不希望继续与人类发生冲突，他……”

“他很好。你还有什么事吗？”

老警探不耐烦的下了逐客令，门外的仿生人领袖沉默了几秒。

“如果你信得过我们，安德森副队长，明天我将安排车辆护送这孩子离开……”

“不，我信不过！”人类毫不留情的打断了他，“我自己会送他走，用不着你操心。”

“安德森副队长……”沉默了几秒，门外传来一声很浅的叹息，“您能把门打开吗？我想我们之间一直有一些误会，如果可以的话……”

“没有什么误会！”

门“砰”的一下被拉开了，出现在仿生人领袖眼中的是人类不耐烦的脸。

“从我这里离开！”他说，“我不信任你。”

已经纷纷扬扬下了好一阵的风雪堆积在仿生人领袖的肩上，马库斯用那双异色的眼睛平静注视着人类眼中的怒火，这不是他第一次来找汉克.安德森，但几乎每一次，他都被拒之门外，他当然知道是为什么，但是……

“安德森副队长，已经三年了。”他深深的叹了一口气，“我希望您可以理解我当时的决定，那时候的我们经受不起任何背叛，我必须谨慎……”

“所以呢？！所以你就朝他脑袋上开了一枪？！…那孩子…康纳他信任你，他是因为你才成为异常仿生人！你告诉他你们是同胞…”

他永远也忘不了在11月10的晚上，他满怀期待的等着康纳回来，他相信那孩子不会选错路，但是他等到的只有一条来自一个陌生号码的短信，一句再简短不过的“对不起，副队长”，最后他在旧教堂的角落里找到了他的搭档，一台停止运行的塑料机体。

他最终将康纳埋在了底特律，以埋葬一个人类的方式，陪葬的只有一枚25美分硬币。

第二天黎明，战争爆发了。

到现在，已经过去三年…

“你走吧。”人类无力的挥了挥手，“我永远也不会原谅你。”

仿生人领袖的背影消失在风雪里，汉克在门口站了好一会儿，直到那些白色结晶打湿了他的眉毛和胡子。

他关上门，一边咒骂着该死的鬼天气一边转过身，突然看到卧室门内往外探出了半个毛茸茸的脑袋，还有一双小动物一样好奇的眼睛。

“我听见你们说到‘康纳’！”

男孩从房间里蹦了出来。

“不是说你。”

汉克一顺手拎着他打了个转又塞了回去。

“我知道！”男孩灵活得像只小狗又窜了出来，“你们是在说他，对吗？…我在床头柜上找到的。”

他举起手里的一张动态照片，这种照片能播放十秒左右的动态视频，但这段视频显然不是正规拍摄的，这更像是从一段监控中剪辑下来的，视频中穿着灰色模控生命制服的仿生人踏进底特律警局的大厅，好奇的打量了一下周围，然后走向前台：“你好，我找安德森副队长。”

“给我！别乱动别人的东西！！”

汉克劈手将照片夺过来，冲男孩咆哮了一声。

好凶！

康纳吐了一下舌头，但他并不害怕，其实他一直也没真的害怕过汉克，他总觉得汉克不会伤害他，不管他做什么，汉克也不会把他扔出去……至少刚才他是这么说的，他说会亲自开车送他走，想到这个康纳就觉得手心暖暖的。

“照片里的是谁？”

“他是你什么人呀？”

“你认识马库斯？你刚才为什么生气？”

男孩像个小贵宾犬一样跟在汉克身边转来转去。

“你不认识。”

“什么也不是。”

“与你无关。”

汉克看也没看他，自顾自从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒出来，那孩子还不死心的跟在他脚边绕来绕去险些绊了他一跤，他差点就想抬手揍这熊孩子一顿让他懂得什么叫听话，但对着那双蜜糖色的眼睛，又下不去手。

“行了别问了，这些都跟你没关系。好奇心能杀死猫你不知道吗？”

他无奈的坐到沙发上，拉开啤酒罐喝了一口。

“但我不是猫！”

喋喋不休的小狗窜到他身边坐下。

“这样吧！”男孩想了想，“你回答我的问题，我也不会让你吃亏，作为交换，我告诉你一个秘密，可以吗？”

“交换秘密？”汉克嗤之以鼻，这是什么闺蜜游戏，“你能有什么秘密，你才几岁？”

“这是我父母都不知道的秘密。”

“嗯哼~”汉克抬手做了一个“请便”的动作，“那就先说说看。”

“我九岁那年出过一场车祸。”老警探手里的啤酒罐顿了顿，但康纳没注意到这些，他自顾自的往下说：“后来我就一直没有醒过来，医生说我是植物人，大概一辈子也不会醒了。”

“后来？”

“后来有一天，我突然就醒了，三年前，就是仿生人革命开始的那一天。在我睁开眼睛之前，我看到了一个人，他出现在我脑子里。”

“谁？”

“你照片上那个。”

“这不可能！”

汉克皱起眉，RK800的资料从来就没有对外公开过。

“我知道你会这么说。”康纳耸了耸肩，“知道我醒来的消息所有医生还都说不可能呢。”

“……”

“我没跟任何人说，我知道没人会相信我。而且…我也没有再看见过他，就只有那一次，我不知道是不是我自己的幻觉，我也不知道他是谁，但我记得他额角的灯圈，他是仿生人，所以，我发誓我一定要来底特律看一看，所以……”男孩大着胆子伸出手握住汉克的手腕，恳求着看向老警探的眼睛，他说：“求您了，告诉我他是谁…”

告诉我，我在找什么？

似乎过了很久，空气里静得只有圣伯纳犬尾巴拍打着地毯的声音，终于，汉克叹了一口气，放下啤酒罐子，他伸手拨开男孩额前卷曲的那缕碎发。

“他叫康纳。”他说，“他是模控生命派来的仿生人……”

那一天康纳睡得很晚，屋子里很暖和，被子也很软，但他睡得并不安稳，他做了一整个晚上的梦。

他梦见那个叫康纳的仿生人，梦见深夜的吉米酒吧，梦见伊甸园、大使桥和盖瑞汉堡，梦见热带鱼和鸽子，还梦见了被冰雪覆盖的禅意花园。

醒来时，他发现自己泪流满面。

“汉克！”

男孩赤着脚跳下床，拉开门探身出去。

屋子里很安静，只有圣伯纳犬爪子刨了刨地板的声音。

“汉克？”

沙发是凉的，毛毯皱成一团堆在旁边，啤酒瓶七零八落，很显然昨夜睡在这里的人早已经离开了，洗漱间没有人，吧台后面也没有，只有桌上放着一个微温的三明治，手法粗糙的夹着煎糊了一半的培根和太阳蛋。

“他走了吗…”

找了一圈，康纳最终失落的坐到高脚凳上，屋子只有这样小，显而易见，汉克不在。

“他不想看见到我吗？”

男孩问蜷在他脚边的大狗，圣伯纳犬抬起头温柔的拱了拱他的小腿，他沮丧的低下头，“汉克是不是很讨厌我？”

这时，老式门锁突然响起了被钥匙转动的声音。

“汉克！！”

康纳惊喜的从凳子上跳下来冲过去，门开了，但出现在门外将他一把抱住的却是安妮医生。

十分钟后，男孩换上了自己的衣服，背着他的双肩包，被安妮医生用围巾裹得严严实实的走了出来。下了一夜的雪已经停了，路上铺了厚厚的一层，安妮医生的红色小汽车就停在路边。

圣伯纳犬跟在他脚边不断的摇着尾巴，他蹲下身揉着大狗的脖子，眼睛却看向不远处的街角，那里停着一辆很旧的老式汽车，他在梦里见过的老汽车，车身上堆满积雪。

但是一直到安妮医生锁上门，整了整他的帽子，牵着他的手离开，那辆汽车也依旧停在那儿一动不动，就好像里面根本没有坐着人一样。

“骗子…说好会送我的。”

男孩红着眼眶，一步三回头的拉开了车门。

直到那抹红色完全消失在转角处，汉克才搓着手从他的老汽车里出来走回自己家。

“嘿，Sumo!”

拍干净鞋底的雪，把大衣挂在衣帽架上，老警探弯下腰来搂着大狗狠狠蹭了蹭，然后放开它走向吧台。

圣伯纳犬脚步轻缓的跑进卧室，旋即又叼了个东西蹭到人类脚边。

“什么？”

汉克低下头从拿起那件灰色的卫衣，他昨天找给康纳的那件，上面还留着沐浴乳的清香和男孩子淡淡的体温。

“你很喜欢他？”

他拍拍大狗的脑袋，得到一声汪呜作为回答。

“但他不属于这儿。”人类喃喃自语，将那件衣服放下，又收拾起吧台上的空盘和牛奶杯，“他不该属于这儿……”

不管是谁，哪一个康纳，都不该属于这操蛋的鬼地方，他该有更好的生活，自由、美好，有热带鱼和阳光，而不是在这里，跟一个老酒鬼搅和在一起。

他把盘子扔进水槽，衣服扔进洗衣机，然后仰面朝天的倒在沙发上，拿起昨天剩下的半罐啤酒，这日子又恢复到它本来的样子，颓废、零乱、像结了冰的死水，了无生气。

汉克.安德森作为一个留下的人类，他其实自己也说不清楚是为什么，不是为了等待也不是为了纪念，这个城市数以万计的仿生人当中，也再没有了跟他有任何关联的一个，他只是想呆在这里，反正在哪儿等待死亡来临对他而言都没有什么区别，就让他这样安安静静…

“梆梆梆！”

就让他这样安安静静……

“梆梆梆！！！”

……

“操！”

究竟是谁！连让一个老头子安安静静喝点酒的时间都不给！

汉克从沙发上跳起来，在他的门被砸坏之前冲过去打开门，一团带着湿气的毛绒团子横冲直撞的闯了进来把他撞到一边，在他还没反应过来之前摘下帽子围巾和双肩包扔在一旁，然后毫不客气的摔进他的沙发，甚至没规没矩的把脚搭在扶手上。

“我想清楚了！”男孩仰起头，挑衅一样的用蜜糖色眼睛看着他，他说：“我要留下！！”


End file.
